No Book: No Magic
by Sorcerer14
Summary: The Spellman's magic isn't working properly, so they go to search the magic book. But there's a problem the Book is missing! R + R!! *Finished*
1. Default Chapter

No Book: No Magic  
  
DISCLAIMER: Based on characters appearing in Archie Comics and based upon the television series Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, created for television by Nell Scovell, developed for television by Johnathan Schmock.  
  
"Oh my God I totally forgot!" Hilda exclaimed holding a sheet of paper in her right hand.   
  
Hilda sported a leather black skirt with a sleeveless yellow shirt that had the letter 'H' written in dark blue glitter centered in the middle of the shirt. She had her blond hair that was lying neatly at her cheeks, curled at the bottom of her hair.  
  
"Forgot what?" Zelda asked strutting into the kitchen.  
  
Zelda wore navy blue slacks, with lavender pinstripes, with a lavender long sleeved shirt precisely tucked into her slacks. She had a lavender belt on that wrapped around her slender waist. She wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail with just a wisp of hair hanging freely against her cheeks.  
  
"Vesta's birthday," Hilda answered tossing the sheet of paper onto the counter.  
  
"So did I forget, it absolutely slipped my mind," Zelda admitted walking over to the table and sitting down. "What should we get her?"  
  
"The same thing she got us for the last few centuries," Hilda answered plopping down into a chair across from Zelda.  
  
"What, nothing?"   
  
"Exactly, this'll be our revenge for when she tricked us to get Sabrina into the Pleasure Dome," Hilda stated.  
  
"I don't know about this," Zelda refused.  
  
"Oh live a little," Salem encouraged sitting near the toaster.  
  
"I guess so," Zelda reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Yes!" exulted Hilda jumping up from her seat, grabbing the note off of the counter and throwing it into the trash. "That's all done."  
  
Sabrina walked into the kitchen from the back door. She wore a pair of overalls with an azure shirt underneath it. She had her blond hair braided back in a French Braid and had a matching azure rubber band at the end of her braid.  
  
"Hey Sabrina, what brings you by?" Hilda asked leaning against the counter.  
  
"I need help with my science paper, and I thought why not ask one of my smart and dedicated aunts," Sabrina answered sitting into the seat near Zelda.  
  
"Well count Hilda out," Salem muttered.  
  
"I heard that," Hilda stated.  
  
"Well I'll be delighted to help you," Zelda smiled, "where's your thesis statement?"  
  
"Oh it's right here," Sabrina answered reaching into her backpack. Then she began rummaging through her backpack angrily, unsuccessfully finding her thesis statement.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hilda asked.  
  
"I can't find my thesis statement," Sabrina answered frantically searching through her backpack.  
  
"Calm down, things like this happen," Zelda assured Sabrina.  
  
"Oh I know where it is, it's on my desk at the dorm," Sabrina admitted.  
  
"Well just zap it here and we'll be ready to work," Zelda suggested.  
  
Obediently, Sabrina pointed to the table. An eight by eleven sheet of paper appeared on the table with golden sparkles flying around it. Sabrina reached for the paper when it disappeared in golden sparkles.  
  
"Hey put that back," Sabrina ordered.  
  
"Hilda no time for pranks," Zelda stated.  
  
"What I didn't do anything," Hilda admitted.  
  
"That's strange why did your spell reverse?" Zelda pondered.  
  
"It's Vesta!" Hilda stated.  
  
"Huh?" Sabrina shrugged.  
  
"That's her way of getting us back since we didn't get her anything for her birthday," Hilda continued.  
  
"That may be true but before we start tossing accusations around let's make sure something is wrong," Zelda said standing up, "Sabrina try again."  
  
"What should I do?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Hilda looked around the room, "Put yourself behind the counter."  
  
Sabrina raised her hand above her head and pointed downward towards herself; she vanished from her seat and reappeared behind the counter. Seconds later she vanished from behind the counter and reappeared in the chair she was previously sitting in.  
  
"You don't have a fake I.D. do you?" Zelda asked.  
  
Sabrina nodded no. "Is it just my magic, what about yours?"  
  
Hilda twirled her finger and she vanished from near the counter and appeared in the seat Zelda was once sitting in. But before she could say anything she disappeared from her seat and reappeared near the counter in another shower of smoke. "It's got to be Vesta!"  
  
"Well I'm going to check the magic book, I'm sure they have a spell for this," Zelda stated running up the stairs. Sabrina and Hilda followed her.  
  
"I'm telling you it's nothing magically legit, it's Vesta," Hilda reiterated as they walked into Sabrina's old room.   
  
Zelda gasped.  
  
"What?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Zelda spun around; "The magic book is gone!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean it's gone?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"It's not here, we always kept it on the podium in your room even after you moved into the dorm," Zelda explained.  
  
Hilda nodded in agreement with Zelda. "Now I know it's Vesta she is notorious for taking other people's things without their permission."   
  
"Wait a minute I think I know what's going on, "Zelda stated. Before she explained what she thought was going on she dashed out of Sabrina's old room.   
  
Hilda and Sabrina glanced at each other and ran out of the room following behind Zelda.  
  
Zelda made it down to the kitchen, "Salem have you spoken to the Other Realm social services counselor recently."  
  
"Huh, me?" Salem asked.  
  
Hilda and Sabrina stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, you," Zelda answered folding her arms, "you're usually the only one home when she calls."  
  
"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Every century or so the social services department calls and checks up on how we have used magic, if they think we have misused magic they confiscate the magic book and magically shorts us, which you've just experienced," Zelda explained.  
  
"That's right," Hilda agreed. "Well let's go there and explain to them that our magic hasn't been misused."  
  
Zelda agreed, "But that doesn't excuse you from speaking with the counselor and not telling us about it, I'll get you later."  
  
Salem buried his head in his paws.  
  
"So I guess I'll just hang out here," Sabrina stated.  
  
"Yeah we should be back shortly," Hilda added following Zelda up the stairs.  
  
Zelda opened the linen closet door and entered.  
  
"Wait they don't consider torturing Salem misusing magic, do they?" Hilda asked before entering the closet.  
  
"Oh come on," Zelda insisted.  
  
Hilda walked in closing the door behind her, causing lightning to flash and thunder to roar.  
  
Hilda and Zelda appeared in a small office with a swirl of purple sparkles flying around them.  
  
There was a woman dressed in a beige skirt with a beige shirt behind a desk filled with papers, "Oh the Spellmans what can I do for you?"  
  
"Where are your seats?" Hilda asked looking around.  
  
"Oh sorry," the woman apologized snapping her fingers causing two beige cushioned seats appearing a few feet away from her desk, "Just didn't want the furniture to get termites."  
  
"We're here to ask you why do you think we have misused our magic somehow, our magic book is missing and our magic is shorted," Zelda explained.  
  
"Hmm," the woman murmured typing some information into the computer. A few moments later the printer began printing out some information, "This is your receipt form from when I spoke to Salem Saberhagen."  
  
Zelda reached for the paper and browsed it quickly, "Well if you don't think we've misused magic why did you short our magic and confiscate our magic book."  
  
"We didn't according to our computer your magic hasn't been misused since your niece was casting inexact spells," the woman went on.  
  
"I told you Zelda, it's Vesta," Hilda reminded.  
  
Zelda glared at Hilda, "Thanks for your help." Zelda and Hilda opened the door and walked into the door.  
  
Back the Spellman's Victorian house the linen closet flashed with lightning and rumbled with thunder.  
  
"They're back," Sabrina stated reaching for the doorknob and opening it.  
  
Hilda and Zelda walked out.  
  
"What did you find out?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"That it's Vesta not the Other Realm social services department," Hilda answered.  
  
"So let's conjure her to the mortal realm and discuss this matter because I want my magic to be full again," Sabrina suggested.  
  
"Slow down before we summon her here I think it would be nice to get her a birthday present," Zelda smiled.  
  
"Zelda," groaned Hilda.  
  
"All right," Zelda grumbled.  
  
Then the linen closet flashed with lightning and cracked with thunder.  
  
"Oh looks like she came without us conjuring her pleasurable butt here," Hilda stated.  
  
"Aunt Hilda," Sabrina frowned reaching for the doorknob. Sabrina opened the linen closet door and gasped at what she saw.  
  
To her surprise it wasn't Vesta it was... 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
"The magic book!" exclaimed Salem from the hamper.  
  
Behind the linen closet door floated the Spellman's leather bound magic book.  
  
"Grab it so we can reverse this shortage spell," Hilda requested.  
  
Sabrina reached for the magic book as it floated freely.  
  
"Wait!" Zelda objected.  
  
Sabrina winced at the sound of Zelda's voice, "What's wrong Aunt Zelda?"  
  
"What if it's a trick?" Zelda asked, "what if that's not really the magic book, and if it is it could be hexed, I mean we both know Vesta when things doesn't go her way she could become dangerous."  
  
"She's right," Hilda agreed, "Zelly remember when she asked to borrow my leopard skin purse in 1798 and I told her no and she turned my date into a leopard."  
  
Zelda nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, but there's only one way to found out if it's a trick," Sabrina said walking over and grabbing the magic book out of the air. She kicked the linen closet door to close it. "See no trick," Sabrina assured her aunts as she ran downstairs.  
  
Hilda and Zelda followed behind her.  
  
"Okay there's got to be a spell in here to remove this magic shortage," Sabrina mumbled as she sat at the table thumbing through the magic book.  
  
"Yeah there is," Hilda chimed in, "look under S."  
  
Sabrina obeyed and flipped to the S section.  
  
"This seems to easy," Zelda sighed.  
  
"Okay here it is," Sabrina exulted.  
  
But before she could say the incantation the book began floating and slowly moved through the air and continued floating. Seconds later the book vanished in a cloud of smoke and a figure that resembled Hilda appeared in the smoke.  
  
"Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina shrugged.  
  
"Two Hilda's equals two dummies," Salem teased.  
  
"It's impolite to call someone else a dummy Salem," Clotilda smiled stepping out of the smoke, "especially when you are one." Clotilda pointed to Salem causing him to change into a dummy.  
  
"Clotilda what are you doing here, you were banned from the mortal realm centuries ago," Hilda roared.  
  
"I just wanted to see my twin," Clotilda answered.  
  
"What for, you have the same face," Sabrina asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Clotilda asked.  
  
"An angry witch," Sabrina answered.  
  
Clotilda pointed to Sabrina causing her to freeze solid; "I read that cool temperatures releases anger."  
  
"Oh Clotilda stop being an immature witch and unfreeze my niece and remove this stupid shortage spell," Zelda ordered.  
  
"You need to cool off too," Clotilda said pointing towards Zelda.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Hilda protested pointing to Clotilda causing her to freeze.  
  
"You know it's not going to last why'd you freeze her?" Zelda asked.  
  
"The same reason you're frozen," Clotilda answered for Hilda pointing towards Zelda causing her to freeze as well.  
  
"Clotilda unfreeze them now," Hilda ordered.  
  
"Make me," Clotilda challenged.  
  
Hilda turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
Clotilda growled pointing to herself, she vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared at the top of the stairs in another cloud of smoke. "Too slow."  
  
"Why make fun of your own pace?" Hilda asked pointing to Clotilda. A storm of smoke appeared as Clotilda was now a turtle.  
  
Hilda stepped over Clotilda trying to hurry before she changed back into her human form. Hilda flung open the linen door closet and ran inside.  
  
Lightening flashed and thunder roared transporting Hilda to where she wanted to go in the Other Realm.  
  
Clotilda changed from turtle into her human form in a cloud of smoke, luckily for Hilda she didn't change back in time to see where'd she had escaped to.  
  
"Hilda come out, come out where ever you are," Clotilda whispered slowly walking. She didn't get a response. "Well two can play that game," Clotilda growled pointing to the floor. A bucket of lava appeared in a billow of smoke. "I hope you said good bye to your family Hilda, because their death is just minutes away."  
  
Clotilda grabbed the bucket of lava and pointed to herself. She appeared in the kitchen in a storm of smoke. She saw that Zelda and Sabrina was still frozen.  
  
"Let's start with Zelda." She walked over and stood near Zelda and prepared to pour the deadly lava onto her. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
Clotilda tilted the bucket so that the lava could pour out onto Zelda's frozen body. But the doorbell rung and distracted her. She sat the bucket onto the counter near the dummy she changed Salem into.  
  
"Who could this be?" she mumbled to herself sauntering towards the door. She opened the door to see no one on the other side of the door. She growled as she peeked outside of the door, and she saw no one. "It's Hilda," she groaned slamming the door.  
  
She scampered into the kitchen and grabbed the bucket of lava and prepared to pour it over Zelda.  
  
But before she could Sabrina unfroze, "Hey!" Sabrina pointed to the bucket causing it to vanish in golden swirls.  
  
"Who ever you are you're too cute," Clotilda grimaced holding out her hand waiting for the bucket to reappear in her hand but it never did.  
  
Zelda unfroze seconds later, "What's going on?"  
  
"Clotilda just tried to pour lava on you," Sabrina answered.  
  
"Who asked you?" Clotilda scowled pointing to Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina pointed to herself she vanished and reappeared behind the counter with golden sparkles swirling around her.  
  
"I'm gonna zap the little magic you have out of you," Clotilda threatened pointing to Sabrina.  
  
"You can't zap me if you can't catch me," Sabrina smiled pointing to herself, she disappeared from behind the counter and reappeared in a seat at the table.  
  
"Our magic is whole again," Zelda brightened pointing towards Clotilda.  
  
"Not so fast," Clotilda pointed to herself disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Sabrina wondered aloud.  
  
Zelda shrugged, "Or for that matter where did Hilda go?"  
  
Zelda and Sabrina ran upstairs calling Hilda's name, but they got no response.  
  
"I'm in here," answered Hilda from Sabrina's room.  
  
Sabrina and Zelda ran into the room.  
  
"Where are you?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"In the closet," answered Hilda.  
  
Zelda threw the door open and saw that Hilda was tied up, "How dare Clotilda do such a thing?" She pointed to the ropes tightly wrapped around Hilda's wrists and ankles causing them to vanish in purple sparkles.  
  
"That's because I am Clotilda," Clotilda admitted stepping out of the closet holding up her hand to point to Zelda when she froze.  
  
"Way to go Sabrina," Zelda cheered.  
  
"I didn't freeze her," Sabrina admitted.  
  
Lightning and thunder echoed through the house.  
  
"The linen closet," Zelda said scurrying to the linen closet. She opened the door and Hilda stood behind the door.  
  
"Where's Clotilda?" Hilda asked.  
  
"She's frozen in Sabrina's room," Zelda answered.  
  
Hilda ran into Sabrina's room with Zelda following behind her.  
  
"Aunt Hilda what's going on?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I went to the Other Realm and reported that Clotilda was in the mortal realm and the Witches Council reversed all of her spells and they are on their way to take her back to the Other Realm, but they froze her just in case she was doing any harm to you guys," Hilda explained.  
  
"Great job Hildy," Zelda complimented giving Hilda a high five.  
  
Two men dressed in a police uniforms appeared in Sabrina's room with a green swirl flying around them. They unfroze Clotilda and zapped handcuffs onto her wrists.  
  
"Hey!" Clotilda whined.  
  
"You can say good bye to the mortal realm for a long time," the officer said.  
  
"Thanks officers now ship her away," Sabrina said.  
  
Doing just that the officers headed towards the linen closet and walked inside. Lightning flashed and thunder roared when they closed the door behind them.  
  
"I'm glad that nightmare is over," Zelda sighed.  
  
"Me too," Hilda agreed.  
  
"Wait a minute where's the magic book?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Before anyone replied lightening flashed and thunder roared.  
  
Zelda opened the linen closet door and behind it stood Vesta holding the magic book.  
  
"Howdy all," Vesta greeted walking out of the linen closet, "I just wanted to come by and return the magic book that I borrowed."  
  
"How thoughtful of you," Hilda asked, "are you sure you didn't come for something else?"  
  
Zelda nudged Hilda.  
  
"Actually I did I wanted to invite you to the party I'm throwing in the Other Realm," Vesta replied handing Zelda the magic book.  
  
"You're throwing yourself a party?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Vesta nodded, "Come on if you want to come." Vesta opened the linen closet door.  
  
"We'll be there," Hilda smiled.  
  
Vesta smiled closing the door behind her.  
  
"All of that and she had the magic book all along," Sabrina said.  
  
"Well as long as we got it back," Zelda said.  
  
"Well let's get ready to party," Sabrina said.  
  
"Wait, we can't go dressed like this," Hilda said twirling her finger. A puff of smoke surrounded the three women as they were now dressed in matching purple dresses with green feathers at the end of the dress.  
  
"Well it's gonna be hard to lose each other at the party," Sabrina teased.  
  
"Oh hold on let me go get something," Zelda said running downstairs. She saw Salem was turned back into his normal state. "Salem what do you think I should get Vesta?"  
  
"Hmm. Maybe perfume, besides I thought that you and Hilda decided not to get her anything," Salem said.  
  
Zelda whispered, "Who says she has to know?"  
  
"I heard that," Hilda called, "Zelly we have to work on your whispering skills."  
  
Zelda jumped at the sound of her voice, "Salem how dare you bribe me into buying Vesta something for her birthday."  
  
Salem gasped.  
  
Zelda turned and began walking up the stairs and pointed towards the counter.  
  
A bowl of tuna appeared with purple sparkles surrounding it.  
  
Zelda silently mouthed thank you to Salem as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Before Salem devoured the delicious tuna, "I need to be yelled at more often." 


End file.
